The purpose of the (PEAS) Pregnancy Eating Attributes Study is to examine the role of food reward sensitivity in maternal diet and weight changes during pregnancy and postpartum. The study examines the interplay of food reward sensitivity with behavioral control, home food environment, and related aspects of eating behavior in the context of weight-related biomedical, psychosocial, genetic and behavioral factors including physical activity, stress, sleep and depression. Women of varying weight were enrolled early in pregnancy and followed, along with their infants, until 1 year postpartum. Assessments occurred during each trimester of pregnancy, and postpartum at approximately 2 months, 6 months, 9 months and 12 months. Maternal food reward, self-control, home food environment, eating behaviors, dietary intake, health behaviors, and anthropometrics were assessed along with maternal and infant clinical and biological data, infant anthropometrics, and feeding practices. Primary exposures of interest included food reward sensitivity, behavioral control, and home food environment. Primary outcomes included gestational weight gain, postpartum weight retention and maternal diet quality. The PEAS study collected serum, plasma, and buffy coal from 400 subjects at each visit (8-12 weeks, 16-22 weeks, and 28-32 weeks) as well as 1 year postpartum. Urine was collected at he second trimester visit and at 6 months postpartum. Cord blood DNA was collected at delivery directly into a PAX Gene tube. Microbiome samples were captured by collecting material into Epicentre Buccal Amp DNA extraction buffer and storing at -20 C.